


Ink Hearts

by Goombario



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent 3 is an Inkling on a mission. When she comes face-to-face with an enemy Octoling, her entire world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Hearts

The sky was covered in clouds, dark and gloomy to anyone who happened to look up. A heavy rain seemed to be just seconds away, but it didn’t come, as if predicting some kind of terrible omen.

Of course, being in a land full of your sworn enemy would make one think that. No matter what you saw, everything looked like the world was out to get you. Agent 3, a green-tentacled female Inkling with a love for adventure and a thirst for Octarian tears, always tried to see the brighter side during these stealth missions. It wasn’t difficult to find her usual target; the stolen Zapfish was in plain sight, held in a containment bowl guarded by a small army of walking tentacles armed with strange-looking guns wrapped around them like belts. Their small, stubby legs didn’t help them patrol in a particularly threatening-looking fashion, but the agent knew that they were a force to be reckoned with.

As Agent 3 peeked around a corner, she noticed two walking tentacle soldiers patrolling a tall wall behind them – her path to get closer to the Zapfish. However, with her Splattershot Junior gun almost out of ink, she didn’t have much in the way of defense. The Inklings weren’t one for hand-to-tentacle combat, always relying on their ink and weapons to take care of business.

“H-Hey, Agent 3! Can you read me?”

Agent 3 jumped slightly at the sudden noise. She clumsily fumbled with the radio attached to her belt, yanking it from her waist and looking into the screen – an image of Agent 2 looked directly at her. Agent 3 always found it unusual that her superiors, Agent 1 and Agent 2, looked almost exactly like her favorite singers, the Squid Sisters. She shook the idea out of her head every time; idol worship, she was sure. She must just be seeing things. 

“Good, you’re okay!” Agent 2 breathed a sigh of relief. Agent 3 couldn’t see the other Inkling’s mouth from behind the medical mask she wore on-screen, but she was sure the other agent was smiling. “I’m glad I caught you. There are more than just regular Octo-weirdos around here. Actual Octolings have been spotted, so be careful. You know what to expect from them, right?”

Agent 3 nodded. Agent 2 seemed relieved that she was prepared, but even the idea of an Octoling prowling around was nothing to take lightly.

“Good luck. Agent 1 and I will be rooting for you!” With those last words, the screen flickered and Agent 3’s radio turned off. She quickly snapped it back on to her belt, holding her Splattershot against her chest as she crept around the corner, taking care to not be spotted by the enemy. Luckily for the Inkling gal, the Octarians weren’t the brightest fish in the school.

As Agent 3 turned back to plan her next move, she bumped into something – or, in this unfortunate case, someone. When she turned, Agent 3 was face-to-face with an Octoling. The enemy, also a female, was just a tentacle’s length taller than her, and had her tentacle ‘hair’ in a bunch, leaving her vision free. She wore futuristic-looking goggles over her eyes, which made her look intimidating to the Inkling; she refused to show any weaknesses, especially to someone who made the ink running through her body boil with rage.

“Look what we have here!” The Octoling girl spoke up, to the Inkling’s surprise. “A stupid little squid trying to take the Zapfish that rightfully belongs to us!”

“I … uh … I didn’t steal anything!” It wasn’t often that Agent 3, or most Inklings at all for that matter, spoke to anyone – when they did, however, it was blunt and to the point. Or at least that’s how it sounded in Agent 3’s mind before she opened her mouth. “I’m just doing an errand for my superior, that’s all!”

“Oh yeah, is that so?” The Octoling asked with a smirk on her face. Her goggles seemed to light up whenever her tone of voice changed. “What would that be, besides being a royal pain in my ink sac?”

“Nothing that concerns you, sushi-head!” The Inkling snapped at her. “Now why don’t you squid off! I’m busy!”

“Sushi-head?! How dare you!” The Octoling looked extremely offended, despite her hidden eyes. With her arms being at her sides throughout their limited conversation, the Inkling never noticed the Octoling’s own Splattershot gun until she pointed it directly between her black-masked eyes. “Say goodnight for the next ten seconds, Greenie!”

“You wouldn’t shoot me,” The green-haired squid said, looking her opponent right in her covered eyes. “You don’t have the suckers.”

“That’s it! Prepare to get inked!” The Octoling exclaimed, placing her finger over the Splattershot’s trigger.

Agent 3 froze; even if she turned to her squid form, she didn’t have enough ink to create a quick escape path. Her inked, floaty demise wouldn’t last long before she recovered, but it would still place her back quite a distance, and she couldn’t cover that much ground again.

Turning around from the gun still pointed at her, Agent 3 rubbed her eyes and faked a sniffle. When she turned back, her eyes were bloodshot as if she was going to start crying at any second.

“P-Please, don’t do this!” Agent 3 begged, feigning fear – slightly, anyway. “I have two little squidsters at home, and there’s this other Inkling I have a crush on back in Inkopolis, and I never had the chance to tell ‘em!” Her crocodile tears started to flow. To her surprise, the Octoling paused and lowered her gun. The Octoling turned away from her, and motioned her away with a waved hand.

“Get out of here before I blast ya, Greenie.” She said. “Don’t make me regret this. If you lay a hand on that Zapfish, I will end you.”

“S-Sure thing!” Agent 3 replied. She turned around, snickering to herself with a mischievous grin across her lips. “Thank you so much, oh merciful Octo-goddess!”

“Don’t you forget it, you little green pain!” The Octoling blushed, turning away from her foe. “ … It’s Octaria, by the way.” She muttered.

“Wow, that’s rather … octopus of you. And sort of generic, but I’ll take it.” Agent 3 smiled, holding back a giggle. “I’m supposed to be Agent 3 to you, but … well, the others just call me Green, unless I’m on a different team, then I’m Orange, or Purple …”

“Oh come on, your actual name!” Octaria groaned. “I can just keep calling you ‘annoyance’ otherwise!”

“Fine, fine. Don’t get your tentacles in worse of a bunch.” The Inkling nodded with a smile. Octaria frowned at her attempt at a joke. “You can call me …”

“Squidella? Tentakatie? Greenina?” Octaria joked. “Out with it, already!”

“Illexis, okay? Illexis!” The Inkling shouted a bit too loudly, slapping a hand over her mouth after surprising herself.

“Illexis? What kind of a weird squid name is that?” Although Illexis couldn’t see, she knew Octaria raised an eyebrow.

“It’s from Illex Argentinus. It’s a species of squid.” Illexis explained with a frown on her face. “My parents were hippies and thought it was some kind of mystical name that would bring good vibes or something stupid like that.”

“How very squiddy of you, Illexis.” Octaria snickered. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think someone made up that name on the fly.”

“Oh, shut your ink hole. Thanks for letting me go, and nothing else.” Illexis shot back. Without another word, her humanlike body shifted into a green squid, and she shot into the sky. Octaria watched her flight path, losing sight of her moments later.

“Illexis, huh?” Octaria grinned. “This won’t be the last time we meet. You’re too cute to not catch, you little green pain.”


End file.
